


Cat Out Of The Bag

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel finds Buffy and Willow on patrol and overhears them talking about secrets and Buffy lets something big slip.  While Willow gets away, she goes to Spike and Angel finds her again. Will all the secrets come out?  Please note the pairings and the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 11-15, 1998, this was the longest fic of the series so far, at seven chapters. It is also the first fic with Willow/Angel sex and introduces his slowly growing obsession with her which will play out in major and dark ways later in the series. It also shows a Buffy beginning to break beneath Angel's callous and cruel treatment of her. While there are more happy smutty fics coming, this is the first really dark one and hints at much darker times to come. Also, on August 14, the series got its final name, The Erotica Adventures of Willow & Spike, thanks to Lex, B/A goddess. Until I went back to the original files to post here, I hadn't realized it had taken a month and a half and ten fics to name it that.

"Okay, Will. You've been dancing around the subject all week, but here we are on what has to be THE most boring patrol ever, you've been bitching for the last three days that you haven't been getting any, I haven't been getting any either, so spill already and tell me all the hot details and make me even hornier!"

"And why would you want that?" Willow asked Buffy as the two of them strolled rather nonchalantly through the cemetery around nine o'clock on Saturday night. It had been six days since Spike had visited her, but she had great hopes for tonight...She was also about to explode.

"So it puts me in the mood to track my bastard of an ex down and fuck him to death."

"Oh, okay."

They continued to walk for a few minutes until Buffy hit Willow in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Willow whined, rubbing her shoulder and wincing at the Slayer's glare. "Okay, okay. It was last weekend...oh God, it was LAST weekend," she groaned as it hit her how long it had been since she had sex, then shook herself and continued. "Spike brought me this gorgeous dress like they wear in Jane Austen movies and he rented a horse drawn carriage. We went to the lake in the park and had a picnic and..." Willow gave Buffy a dreamy smile.

"Damn girl! Even when Angel was good, he never did anything that romantic," Buffy complained, incredibly jealous.

"It WAS romantic. We made...we had sex." Willow caught herself from saying the 'L' word. "Then he asked me if I still wanted him to do what I had asked him to do on our next date."

"Which was?" Buffy pushed. They stopped walking and Buffy leaned against a tall tombstone, making Willow face her and continue.

Willow flushed at the memories and wrapped her arms around herself. "We did it...you know... the other way...in my bottom."

Buffy gave Willow a whole new look of respect. "Wow, Will. I'm impressed. You really let Spike fuck you in the ass?"

"Do you have to be so crude?"

Buffy gave her a lascivious grin. "Bet he was."

Willow blushed some more at the memories. "Oooh yeah."

"So, did you use the dildo on him or not, and I'd like that back by the way, just in case I can't track Angel down."

Her eyes glazing slightly at the image of the black dildo pumping into Spike's ass, Willow licked her lips and nodded. "He wanted it. He got it."

Buffy was amazed. "I really didn't think, one, you'd have the guts to suggest it, two, that he'd let you."

Willow grinned. "My...whatever he is...is open to anything. And, apparently so am I. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not where vampire whatever they ares are concerned," Buffy replied. "Angel sure can get a little kinky, but I don't think he'd let me fuck him in the ass. Boy, would I like to."

"It was neat...gave me this great feeling of power, you know."

Buffy groaned. "No, but I wish...Angel could use a good ass fucking after all the shit he's put me through.

"Not going to happen, lover."

Panic crossed Buffy's face as Angel stepped out from behind a mausoleum. Grabbing a stake from up her sleeve, she grabbed Willow who was paralyzed by fear and pulled her beside her.

Although Willow was frightened for her life, her first thought was of Spike. How much had Angel heard?

"Your conversations sure have livened up since we started screwing, honey," Angel continued, coming to a stop about six feet from where Buffy and Willow stood against the tombstone. "I am a little surprised that the little innocent of the gang is joining in on these chats." He made a tsking noise. "Willow, pet, shouldn't you be home in your virginal bed?"

Willow felt the heat suffuse her face. If he only knew...No, cancel that thought. Obviously, he hadn't overheard much.

"Just leave her out of this," Buffy said sharply.

Angel gave her a lusty grin. "And just how are you going to make me?"

Buffy spun, kicking him in the stomach. "Run Willow," she yelled as Angel stumbled backwards. Wide-eyed in fear, Willow began to run down the path towards the main gates, pulling a wooden cross from her jacket pocket.

Behind her, Angel quickly recovered and backhanded Buffy, knocking her over a tombstone.

Willow heard the heavy footsteps behind her and tried to run faster, praying that Buffy was right behind him. Suddenly, a heavy body crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. She found herself rolled onto her back and swung at him with the hand holding the cross. Easily blocking her blow and sending the cross flying, Angel pinned her down with his hands on her shoulders and his knees squeezing her legs. He grinned down at her and her mind went blank with terror.

"Get off her," Buffy gasped and Willow looked past Angel to see her friend swaying, blood oozing from the corner of her mouth, a stake in her hand.

"Make me," he challenged.

Willow watched, frozen as Buffy swung the stake blindly, obviously still shaken from the blow to her head, and Angel easily reached back and knocked it away, knocking the Slayer to her knees. Still pinning Willow's body down, Angel grabbed Buffy's neck and forced her head to the ground.

At the sight of her rescuer struggling, Willow finally thawed and began to squirm, trying to free herself. Angel began to chuckle and lowered his hips pressing his pelvis to hers. Willow's eyes widened as she felt his erection thrusting against her.

"Now, which one goes first?" he asked.

"Leave her alone," Buffy hissed, her fingers clawing at the hand that held her down. "It's me you want, you bastard."

"You're always good for a roll in the hay...or the cemetery as it were, but sometimes a good virgin is just what a horny vamp needs."

"I'm not a virgin," Willow squeaked, hitting his chest with her free hand, totally embarrassed that he apparently didn't even feel her blows.

Angel looked down at her and laughed. "Yeah, sure."

Buffy changed tactics and reached for his crotch, her fingers covered his hard cock and squeezed gently. She knew if she hurt him, he'd kill Willow. "Do me, lover. Do me and let her go."

"But I can fuck you any time," Angel whined, thrusting against Buffy's hand.

"And I'm good, better than any virgin."

Angel looked like he was thinking about it for a minute, a minute in which Willow held her breath, praying he'd take Buffy up on her idea, and praying that he didn't hurt her friend, then he grinned and released Willow while dragging Buffy up against his chest.

Willow immediately scrambled out from underneath him and scooted backwards on her bottom, shaking in relief. Angel looked at her and she froze again.

"You go anywhere and she'll regret it," he threatened.

Buffy blustered, her face pressed against Angel's neck. "What, you need an audience now?"

Looking down at her flushed, angry face, Angel kissed her hard, sucking on her wounded lips, then glanced back to see that Willow remained sitting a few feet away, her back pressed against a tombstone. "Just a fit of whimsy, lover. Maybe she'll learn something. Maybe next time I find the two of you in the cemetery, I'll fuck HER. Bet she'll even want it after seeing me in action."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his massive ego. "C'mon, you're being all talk, no fuck boy."

Glowering, Angel shoved Buffy onto her back and jerked her legs apart, kneeling between them. One hand undid his belt and pulled it free, while his other hand grabbed her wrists. Using the belt to bind her hands, he shoved them over her head, out of his way, then unfastened his leather pants.

Willow stared in awe as Angel freed his large, pale, hard cock from his pants. This time she was only a few feet away and it looked huge. It was slightly bigger and longer than the dildo. Her eyes nearly crossed as she watched him pump it.

Buffy lay still on the ground, trembling just slightly. She didn't protest as he flipped her skirt up and tore her panties from her. Angel laughed as he felt how damp they were and Buffy squirmed in humiliation.

"All hot and bothered, lover?"

"Sweat from the fight," she lied. He just smirked at her and tossed the panties towards Willow. Willow ignored them as they landed next to her, her eyes fixated on Angel's hand as he began to rub it up and down Buffy's pussy. After a minute Buffy began to moan and Angel raised his hand, showing Willow how wet the other girl was.

Willow swallowed hard and felt an answering tingle between her own thighs.

"Feel free to get yourself off," he mentioned cheerfully as Buffy began to writhe against the fingers manipulating her clitoris.

Willow reddened further and drew her knees up to her chin. "Uh, no thanks," she managed to get past her trembling lips. "I'll just watch."

Angel gave her a look that showed he was semi-impressed with her boldness and then turned back to the Slayer squirming in lust beneath him. Buffy bounced her hips and released a cry of frustration. "You want to come?"

Buffy bit her lip and glared at her former lover.

"Say it," he urged, thrusting two fingers into her hot, slippery tunnel. Buffy grunted and pushed against him. "If you don't say it, you don't get to do it."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, then moaned as Angel withdrew his fingers.

"No skin off my teeth, lover," Angel muttered. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her and with a hard, fast movement, buried his cock deep inside her.

Willow watched, a little awed. Buffy's legs locked around Angel's waist as he raised her higher and thrust harder, grunting at each movement. He was still on his knees, sitting back on his heels, while Buffy writhed on the ground in front of him. Their only connection was his hands on her hips and his cock inside her. It was a new position for Willow. She always was amazed that there seemed to be an endless number of them.

Buffy whimpered, desperately wanting him to touch her clit and make her come, but not about to say the words. She hated begging. She knew she'd eventually do it, but not yet. Rocking her hips, she tried to get some friction, but, even though his cock felt wonderful in her cunt, it just made her more horny.

As the tension in her grew unbearable, as her nerves felt like they were hot wires inside her, her mind began to drift.

Willow watched Angel fling his head back, his hips pumping his cock hard into her defenseless best friend. She could see he was getting pleasure from this. But Buffy...her face was bright red and twisted in lust, her head was rolling back and forth and she was squirming in Angel's hands... obviously ready, desperate to climax.

He appeared not to give a shit.

"Beg me, baby," Angel grunted, pounding into Buffy's sore, hungry pussy.

Buffy didn't need to beg as images flooded her overactive mind. She surged against Angel and came, hard, pulsing around him and sobbing...screaming a name. "SPIKE!"

Angel stopped thrusting. Willow stopped breathing. Buffy continued to come...

Willow hissed under her breath, horrified. "Oh shit..."

Angel stared in disbelief at the Slayer who shuddered on his motionless and--the bitch would die for this--shrinking cock. "What did you say?" he asked in his most threatening, deadly voice.

Buffy opened her eyes and stared up at Angel, wondering why he wasn't finishing--had he come? She couldn't remember...Then the memory of what she had screamed hit her and she went white in shock. "Oh God!"

Lashing out, Angel hit her across the face, then started to choke her. "SPIKE? You scream out 'Spike' when you come, bitch?"

Gasping for air, Buffy thrashed, trying to free her hands to save her life. It couldn't end like this! It was too fucking pathetic a way to die.

Watching Angel strangle Buffy, Willow suddenly found the strength to move. Scrambling across the graves, she found the cross Angel had flung from her earlier. Picking it up, she ran over to Angel and shoved it in his face. "Get off of her, you prick!" she screamed.

Hissing, Angel released Buffy and scrambled backwards, shielding his eyes from the cross. With her free hand, Willow yanked Buffy to her feet. Buffy coughed and gasped for air as Willow untied the belt, then she found her own cross and held Angel at bay as well.

"Run, Willow," Buffy coughed hoarsely. "I'll hold him here."

"He'll kill you."

"Nah. That was just instinct." Buffy looked up at Willow and mouthed her apologies. Willow nodded and took off running down the path. She knew what Buffy was apologizing for. The fucking cat was about to come out of the fucking bag.

Spike...

Through narrowed eyes, Angel watched Willow run, but made no move to follow her. He'd get her another time. Right now, he wanted some answers from his slut of an ex- girlfriend.

Buffy watched him warily as he rose to his feet and fastened his pants, his demon eyes glaring his hatred at her.

"I want answers," he growled.

"Tough shit."

Fury drove him forward and Buffy raised the cross higher. Angel hissed again and backed up.

"Give it up, Angel. I'm not giving you any answers. You're not going to kill me. Let's just call this night a draw and go our separate ways."

"You fucked Spike?" he yelled.

Buffy sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"When?"

"I told you. No answers tonight. Go away Angel," she yelled back.

"He's paralyzed," Angel blustered. "And I know he didn't have you before pathetic soul boy disappeared. You were a virgin."

Buffy faked a yawn. "Yeah, a virgin, yada yada yada. Goodbye Angel."

He ignored her and began to pace, avoiding looking at the cross she continued to hold on him. "So, his cock still works? You fucked him in the wheelchair? Why would you want HIM?"

His total bafflement just made her angry. "Maybe because he's just a little considerate about a girl's feelings," Buffy yelled, then clapped her hand over her big mouth. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN.

Angel stopped pacing and gave her a look of amazement. "You really did fuck Spike. Your nemesis. Your mortal fucking enemy. YOU WHORE!"

"Oh, please. He hasn't been my mortal fucking enemy for months. YOU ARE. And just who's been screwing Miss Looney Tunes?" Sarcasm dripped from her angry words.

"I'm the master vampire here. I can do anything I want," he blustered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Angel narrowed his. "How is it possible?"

"Look, Angel baby. I know they didn't have sex ed back when you were a kid, but do I really need to explain the birds and the bees?" she asked as lightly as she could through her sore throat and her fear.

Angel growled. "This isn't over, bitch. Not by a long shot." He turned and disappeared behind a mausoleum. Buffy let out a sigh of relief and began to run to the Library, only stopping for a split second to pick up her torn panties and stuff them in her jacket pocket.

*****

After ten minutes of running, out of breath and petrified, Willow reached the factory. She knew this was potentially stupid, but she had to warn Spike. Carefully she slipped through the same unguarded window that she and Spike had escaped through after the spanking.

Silently she made her way across the empty room to the door. Opening it a crack she peered out into the dimly lit hallway. There was no one in sight. Spike's room was twenty feet down the hall. Carefully, Willow edged out of the room and walked silently towards his open door, praying he was alone, praying he was there.

A swift glance inside showed her that he was reclining on the bed, reading. Willow slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you insane?" Spike hissed, jumping to his feet. Trembling from head to foot, Willow flung herself into his arms. At the feel of her shaking body against his, Spike wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," she gasped out, hugging him tightly.

Spike drew her down onto the bed with him, leaning back against the headboard and cradling her close. "Tell me," he murmured encouragingly.

"Buffy...she...oh God!"

"Something to do with the Slayer..." He tried to lighten her mood.

Willow shot him a look and forced herself to calm down. She quickly explained what had happened in the park.

Spike gave her a stunned look. "The stupid twit yelled out my name?"

"Um, yeah, could you not call her stupid? I mean, if Angel was a better, more considerate lover..."

Spike grinned. "You mean, like me."

Willow punched him in the shoulder and he sobered up.

"We do have a problem. Hopefully Buffy hasn't told him anything or, at least, hasn't blown the fact that I'm hiding my recovery."

Willow nodded. "I don't think she'd do that."

"Of course, she might be dead," he added, then petted her gently as she gasped in shock. "No, I don't think she's dead, luv. He won't kill her--can't kill her if she's holding a cross on him." Well, not easily at least...

"I have to go make sure she's all right," Willow cried, scrambling off the bed.

Spike started to sit up in preparation for rising from the bed and the door opened with a crash.

Angel, demon in the fore, stood in the doorway, shoulders heaving, fangs flashing in fury. Willow cowered back against the wall as he stomped into the room, sending the door closed with an equally violent crash. "You son of a bitch!"

"Hello, Angelus," Spike answered cheerfully, hiding his intense concern and relaxing back against the headboard.

Angel's hand shot out and grabbed Willow by the scruff of her neck, dragging her against him. "And just what are you doing here, Willow?" His voice was full of furious suspicion and his evil eyes caught her tear-filled ones. Willow began to hyperventilate as terror welled up in her.

"I caught her at the edge of the cemetery and brought her back here for a little fun," Spike replied in an even tone.

Angel's eyes narrowed and he glowered at his one-time protege. "And just how did you accomplish that miracle?" he asked, nudging the wheelchair with his foot.

A cold look crossed Spike's face. "I'm not helpless. A tap on her head and she collapsed across my lap."

"And just what do you plan to do with this innocent young thing?" Angel bent his head and grazed Willow's white neck with his fangs. She whimpered in terror and her legs gave out. Sweeping her into his arms, Angel flung her across Spike. Willow had enough sense to cower away from him as well, scrambling over him to the far wall.

"Well, not kill her, of course."

"Of course?"

Spike snorted. "Kill any of the Slayer's friends and she'll come down on us like a rabid dog."

"Yeah. I bet you know all about her coming or should I say going down on you."

Spike faked ignorance and glared at his sire. "What the Hell is your problem tonight, Angel and what the Hell are you yelling about?"

"I just had a chat with the Slayer. Actually, I was fucking her..."

Spike interrupted with interest. "Does Dru know your still banging your ex?"

"Shut up roller boy! She yelled your name. Now why would the Slayer yell your name."

"Um...perhaps she was confused?"

Angel reached down and grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt, yanking him half off the bed. "Perhaps you've been doing my girlfriend."

Spike took the implied threat seriously, but coolly pried Angel's fingers from his shirt and dropped back down onto the bed. "Why on Earth would I have sex with the Slayer? She'd stake me in a mortal's heartbeat."

Angel stepped back and pondered that for a minute. "She basically admitted it..."

Spike saw the puzzlement on Angel's face and silently sighed in relief. Maybe they'd pull this off. "Maybe she was yanking your chain. She is a right royal bitch, after all."

Angel nodded slowly. "True. But she yelled your name when she was coming. Would she have had the control to piss me off on purpose?"

"Angel, she was probably fantasizing." Angel growled and took a step forward. Spike threw his hands up and continued quickly. "Is it my fault if she fantasizes about me? I sure as shit don't return the favor."

Angel scowled and threw a punch into the wall. "Fucking whore! I'll teach her not to think about another guy when my cock's up her. She'll walk bowlegged for a week after I'm done with her," he promised bitterly. "I can't believe I let her get to me. Of course she wouldn't have fucked you.

You can't even move!"

Spike held in his bitter anger and nodded tightly in agreement. "Now that we have that all settled, I'd like to be alone with my little prisoner."

Angel's eyes flew back to Willow who knelt on the bed, pressed against the wall, her eyes wide in fear. His eyes narrowed calculatingly. "And just what do you expect to do with her?" he teased in a menacing voice.

Spike cursed silently at bringing Angel's attention back to Willow. One major fuck up down, another to go...

Carefully, casually, Spike glanced at Willow. She was as flat against the wall as she could possibly get, all her attention on Angel who stood next to the bed, towering--the epitome of machismo.

"Just what DID you have in mind here, my boy?" Angel asked.

"Um...leg massage?" Spike blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, then groaned silently.

"She's not strong enough to do any good. No, I'm beginning to wonder if your equipment doesn't work after all," Angel said, expressing some unwelcome interest. "Maybe you wanted to try it out before approaching Dru?"

Spike sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay, you got me. There've been some twinges...but I don't want to get Dru's hopes up." He forced down the automatic glower and gave Angel what he hoped was a friendly smile. "You know I like redheads--all that fire."

"In HER?" Angel scoffed. "Remember, I know her."

"Cowering is good too. It means she's not likely to run, which is a plus in my condition," Spike explained, hoping that Angel would buy the bullshit and leave. Spike didn't like the fear that Willow was generating and he knew all too well that Angel did.

The smirk that was forming on Angel's face did not bode well.

"She is lovely...in her own way...and, thanks to my ex, the bitch," he growled, "I didn't get my rocks off."

Not liking where this was going, Spike interrupted. "Um, Angel, she's mine," he stressed. "I found her."

"Yeah, I know, tradition and all that shit. But, there's an older tradition." Angel grinned evilly. "Droit de seigneur."

Spike froze, except for an annoying tic in his cheek. He wanted to reach for Willow and make a run for it. He wanted to jump off the bed and attack Angel. Innate self-preservation kept him still. Willow whimpered and it tore at him.

"You know what that means," Angel continued.

"Don't kill her," Spike answered strongly, through clenched teeth.

Angel chuckled. "Oh, I won't kill her. You're right in that. There's no reason. Anyway, I plan to turn her someday, when she's a little older, a little more experienced. So, tonight she gets to live."

Willow squeaked in terror, her stunned mind suddenly working again at the thought of becoming a vampire, but that wasn't her immediate concern. Droit de seigneur. The right of the lord. What did THAT mean?

Spike couldn't bring himself to look at Willow again. His heart was somewhere in his stomach, but he was trapped. The only thing he could do was try to make Angel be reasonable about the whole business. "Don't take your anger at the Slayer out on her. Punish the Slayer by making her friend enjoy it," he suggested in as light a voice as he could fake at the moment.

Angel grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "Damn, when you're right, you're right, Spike. I'll make sure Buffy knows that, not only did I fuck Willow until I couldn't see straight, but that she loved my cock up her. That'll teach the little whore to fantasize about other men!"

"What?" Willow yelped in a strangled voice. "Nooooo." She shook her head desperately trying to will Angel away, praying this was a dream and she'd wake up in her safe, lonely, little bed.

All Angel did was lick his lips in hunger and grin lustfully, sending her thoughts skittering around in panic.

Still not looking at her, Spike answered her in a soft, yet firm voice, trying to be dispassionate. "Droit de seigneur. It's an old custom, both human and vampire. A vampire's sire has the right to drink first or do...anything else first with one of his child's captives."

Willow finally understood. Understanding only made her feel like throwing up. As Spike's sire, Angel could have sex with her...could do anything he wanted to her. Since he saw her as Spike's captive, he believed he had the right to have her first. Angel thought she was a virgin and was planning to take that virginity. Desperately she fought down the hysterical laughter. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"That's me," Angel proclaimed. "As of tonight, I am your god."

Suddenly a lilting, loopy voice called from the hallway. "Angel, where are you, my Angel?"

"Shit," Angel muttered and strode to the door. "Don't move, I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder before leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Willow immediately scrambled off the bed, panicking. "Oh, God, I've got to get out of here!" Opening the door, she quickly slammed it shut as the hulking guard growled at her. Slumping against the door, she began to cry.

"Stop that," Spike said sharply, still laying on the bed pretending he couldn't move. At the harsh tone of voice from her lover, Willow looked up, the tears ceasing in shock. "Come here, Willow," he said in a gentler voice.

Willow ran across the room and flung herself against him. Spike wrapped his arms around her briefly, then lifted her away from him, holding her shoulders gently. "I knew there was a risk coming here," she whispered bitterly. "I just tried not to think about the possible consequences."

"Willow, he won't kill you, he won't hurt you. There are hundreds of worse things he could do to you."

The resigned look on Spike's face hurt Willow. He was giving up? "Doesn't it matter at all to you? I know you say that vampires are amoral, but do you really not care that Angel will fuck me, too?"

Anger flared in Spike's eyes, but he calmed down quickly, understanding that she was hurt by his inaction. "Luv, I could challenge him...and he would kill me. I know you think I'm strong, but I'm still not fully recovered. And I don't know which way Dru will go," he admitted sadly. "You risked everything to come here and help me keep my secret. If I challenge him, reveal I can walk...we could both die."

The anger disappeared from Willow, replaced by understanding. Paying the consequences was a part of taking the risk. "Your secret...yes, it's why I came here. To keep the cat in the bag...But, will it bother you?" New tears formed in her pain and fear filled eyes. She needed to know that he cared.

Spike couldn't bear to look into her eyes anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "It will destroy me, luv," he whispered. "And he will pay for it, I swear."

Hearing the promise in his hard, husky voice, Willow collapsed against him, burying her face in his neck, trembling in fear...fear for both of them.

Spike kissed her ear, then continued to whisper. "You must do something for me, Willow. You must enjoy this."

Willow pulled back, staring at him in shock. "What?"

Spike gently massaged her slumped shoulders, hating what he was about to say, but knowing that he couldn't bear to see her taken by Angel in pain and fear. "Angel likes to fuck. He likes to rape. But he likes a willing woman even more. Give him what he wants. Enjoy it so that he can brag to Buffy. He can be a considerate lover and since he thinks you're a virgin, it will be a big ego boost for him if you come."

"I don't know, Spike," she said hesitantly.

Spike gave her an incredibly sad look. "And, finally, enjoy it, because I don't know if I'm strong enough to pick up the pieces of yet another of Angelus' rape victims...Think of Drusilla and give him the fucking of a lifetime or two."

Willow looked at him, understanding shining in her eyes. Gently she caressed his solemn face and nodded. "I'll try, Spike. It's all I can do."

He kissed her one last time, savoring her tender lips, then set her away from him regretfully, but with a slight smile on his face. "And for Hell's sake, don't call out my name."

Willow let out a gasping little giggle and he saw something shining in her eyes that he was afraid to name.

*****

When Angel returned to Spike's room he found Willow sitting calming on the bed, her feet on the floor, her hands clasped in her lap. Spike was in his wheelchair, watching her closely. Angel closed the door behind him, then began to unbutton his red silk shirt.

"You staying to watch, my boy? Hoping to get some pointers."

Spike's eyes narrowed and his fingers clenched around the arms of the chair. "I'll stay to make sure you don't damage my prize."

Angel grinned and tossed his shirt across the room, then scratched his shoulder. "I told you I wouldn't. She's no good to anyone damaged. No, I want her to go tell Buffy I made her come over and over. Actually, I'll go tell her first, just to see her reaction, but Willow can confirm it."

Willow dropped her eyes to the floor. She wasn't sure she could go through with this. If she didn't know the possible consequences, she'd just pretend he was Spike. Angel's rather violent reaction to Buffy doing just that had convinced Willow that fantasizing would be a bad move.

When Angel sat down next to her, Willow scooted to the end of the bed, so close to the edge, she had to dig her hand into the bedding to keep from falling off. Angel's grin turned feral as he ran his eyes over her trembling body. She had tried to control her reaction, but she couldn't.

He scared the shit out of her.

Angel pulled his boots off, then lay back on the bed, swinging his legs up. He began to prod at her with one foot as he turned on his side, leaning comfortably against a pile of pillows. "Get undressed, Willow," he said in a light, sing-songy voice.

She couldn't help it. Her panicked eyes flashed to Spike. He regarded her coolly and she took a deep breath. She could do this. She wasn't a virgin. It wasn't going to hurt. Spike would stop him if he did try to hurt her--she knew he would, knew deep inside her that he'd give up his secret to save her.

Slowly Willow kicked off her tennis shoes, then reached down and pulled her socks off, dropping them next to the shoes. Rising to her feet, keeping her back to the bed, she took off her jacket and pulled her t-shirt over her head. A wolf whistle sounded from behind her and she reddened.

"No bra? Why Willow, how bold!" A shiver ran over Willow and she wrapped her arms across her naked breasts, wishing she had never stopped wearing a bra. A sideways glance showed her that Spike was watching her intently, his mouth set in a grim line. She could do this for him. She had to.

Slowly Willow dropped her arms and turned around to face Angel. Hands clenching into fists at her side, she tightened her jaw and raised her head, watching him run his hard, cold eyes over her. Forcing her fingers to unclench, she found the waistband of her running pants and pulled them down, stepping out of each leg, before letting them fall to the floor.

A look of appreciation crossed Angel's face and he smirked. "Pink lace panties. Not your local Wal-Mart brand." His eyes fixed on the see-through lace and Willow knew her red pubic hair was visible. She couldn't help blushing and quickly pulled the panties off, wanting this over with as soon as possible.

Naked, feeling vulnerable, but strangely bold as well, Willow stood before her captor, watching him swallow at the sight of her. Even though her breasts were small and her hips were narrow, she knew she was pretty. Spike had taught her that. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Buffy and Cordelia, but a flicker of a glance to Angel's crotch showed her that he didn't seem to mind.

His cock was straining against the confines of his leather trousers.

"I'm impressed. No tears, no begging. You're just going to submit?" Angel asked.

"That would suggest passivity. Is that what you want Angel?" Where had the strength to voice that come from? Willow was slightly amazed at herself.

"Sometimes," he prevaricated, his eyes narrowing as he wondered at this surprising side to mousy Willow.

Willow walked over to the bed and raised one knee to the mattress. She smirked as Angel's eyes flew to her exposed pussy, then forced her facial muscles to soften. "I don't want you to hurt me," she murmured. "So, I'll do whatever you want, be whatever you want."

Angel reached out and ran his hand over her thigh and hip. Willow trembled at his cool touch, so like Spike's. It would be so easy to close her eyes and pretend...but too risky as well. Angel's hand caught her behind her bottom cheek and jerked her down on top of him.

Willow let herself fall and found herself sprawled across him. She swung her other leg onto the bed and lay still, wondering what he'd do next. Did he really want to make this good for her?

As she lay in his arms, flushing as his eyes ran over her pale body, her mind went back to the night with Drusilla. She hadn't wanted to do that either, but had gotten into it. Of course, Dru didn't frighten her as badly as Angel-- probably because she seemed so small and frail most of the time.

The thought of Drusilla brought back Spike's earlier words. What had Angel done to destroy her? Willow was determined that he wouldn't do the same thing to her. Even if she did have to give him the fucking of a lifetime.

But, could she? Her body wanted to curl up in a frightened little ball. It was only her mind that was keeping her going. A yawn from behind her caused her to jerk. She had almost forgotten Spike's presence.

"Are we boring you?" Angel asked, amused.

"Actually, mate, you are. I'd like a go at her as well before dawn."

Angel frowned. "You'll get her soon enough. I told Dru I'd meet her at the Bronze in an hour."

An hour, less really. She could do it.

Suddenly, Angel turned Willow onto her back and braced himself above her. His hard eyes met her slightly glazed ones and he gave her a sadistic smile. "You didn't seem to mind watching me in action earlier...Did it make you hot?"

Willow shook her head, lying, then widened her eyes as his hand slid between her slightly parted thighs and felt her dampness. "Sweat," she breathed.

Angel decided to chuckle at that reminder of Buffy and began to finger her clitoris. Willow took a deep, relieved breath. Taunting him was not a good idea. It was right up there with fantasizing as a big no no.

As Angel's fingers danced across her clit, Willow's breathing grew shallow. Her pussy twitched as the tight tension began to grow. Angel grazed his teeth across her cheek, then licked his way to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. He nibbled for a moment and Willow couldn't contain a moan as he hit a sensitive nerve. An answering pulse from her clit caused her hips to buck against his teasing fingers.

His velvety voice whispered in her ear. "Do you finger fuck yourself, Willow?"

Willow felt the heat suffuse her face and she bit her lip. His thumb pressed down on her clit and her hips surged upwards as pleasure swept through her. "Yes."

At her answer, Angel slid his mouth down to her throat and he began to suck and nibble at her pulse points. Her heart was racing in a strange combination of fear and pleasure, and she was beginning to pant.

Willow rolled her head and caught Spike's eyes. He was watching her intently, not blinking. His elbows rested on the arms of the chair and his fingers steepled in front of his mouth as he leaned slightly forward. His lips moved and she was able to read them. 'Enjoy'.

Sanctioned, encouraged, Willow let herself go, moaning and arching against Angel's nimble fingers. As powerful tremors rocked her, she bit her lip and cried out, flinging her head back farther and giving Angel easier access to her throat.

Finished giving her a hickey, Angel looked up and watched the pleasure sweep across her face as she came, thrusting against his hand and moaning. "Just the first of many," he promised before taking her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss.

Caught in her desire, Willow responded helplessly, kissing him back, her tongue reaching for his, sending more sparks of lust through her. Angel's hand left her twitching, wet pussy and moved up to capture one of her breasts. She arched into his hand, hissing as he tweaked one of her tender, erect nipples.

Leaving her gasping for breath, Angel slid down the bed and began to tongue her nipples, one after the other until she writhed in hot desire. "Who made you come, love?"

Willow gasped and shook and knew this was a test. "You...Angel," she forced out, then yelled as he sucked part of her breast into his mouth and bit...but not with fangs. Wincing at the pain, Willow wrapped her fingers into his hair...and held his head down.

A low moan broke from her as pleasure stabbed through her.

Pulling free of her grasping hand, Angel slid down the bed, placing kisses on any trembling, sweaty flesh that his mouth came in contact with. Parting her thighs, he raised her knees and slid between them.

Willow dug her toes into the bedding and her hands found his hair again. It was long and silky...and she could actually grab a hold of it.

"Such a pretty pussy," Angel said with a sigh. "All red and wet...Would you like to come again, Willow?"

Her spiraling mind took a second to understand his question, then she remembered the scene with Buffy earlier. He had wanted her to say it and she hadn't. Another test. She hissed her answer. "Yes."

"Say it, my sweet."

Choking, Willow forced it out. "I want to come again."

"Good girl." He petted her clit and Willow yelped. Then he drew his hand down between her wet labia. Willow watched as he licked his fingers clean then smiled up at her. "You taste good, love." She couldn't help but blush at that strange compliment.

Then she felt one of his fingers slipping inside her. Her muscles automatically clamped down on the intruder, but not enough to prevent him from adding another digit. Willow groaned and continued to caress his head as he thrust his fingers as far as they would go. "Do you want another?" he asked conversationally.

Half-blind with pleasure, Willow nodded, her head thrashing on the pile of pillows.

"You have to say it," he teased.

Willow panted as her desire forced her hips to bounce on the bed. "Yes...please...more..." That was all she could muster. She prayed it was enough.

Angel thrust his third digit in and she yelled, squeezing around him. He thrust several times, each time forcing a grunt or a whimper from her as she moved on his fingers.

She was so close, so hot. The tension was like a knife through her loins. Biting her lip, Willow lost her composure and begged. "Please...my clit...please...touch...ANGEL!"

The fingers of his other hand found her throbbing clit and as he twisted it, she came, exploding around his thrusting digits, nearly squeezing them numb. Willow arched hard against him, the breath frozen in her throat as she keened in one long sound.

As the broken tension changed to relief, her hips dropped back onto the bed and she began to breathe hard. Her hands fell away from his hair to lie limply on the bed and her knees fell open.

"Number two."

Willow whimpered.

"Ready for number three?"

Her mind had barely registered the words when his tongue lapped her still throbbing clit. Willow shrieked, sitting up as if pulled by invisible strings, her eyes flashing wildly at the intense and painful sensations that shook her. Without stopping his licking, Angel placed one hand between her breasts and pushed her back down.

Willow thrashed, her stomach clenching as Angel sucked and licked her labia before returning to her clit. She could barely stand the pressure of his mouth there. Hands finding his hair again, she held on tightly as stars burst behind her closed eyelids.

His rhythmic licking answered the rocking thrusts of her hips as the pressure began to build again from deep inside her womb. She pressed her knees against his head, holding him down on her clit, begging him silently to make her come. Just as she thought she would truly go insane, Willow yelled as her third orgasm hit, her hips moving on automatic as hard shudders drove her against his mouth.

Angel lapped up her juices, licking and nibbling her labia as she began to come down. Willow was only semi-coherent, her body one big nerve as she trembled and whimpered in satisfaction.

She was only partly aware when Angel rose from the bed and came to stand next to her. He picked up one of her trembling hands and brought it to the front of his pants where his cock leapt at her gentle touch.

Slowly Willow rolled her head and opened her eyes. Her other hand shakily brushed sweaty hair from her eyes and she focused on his cock. How had her hand found its way there?

"It's my turn," Angel said, giving her a dark, evil look.

As he pulsed against her hand, Willow wondered what he wanted her to do. She wasn't sure her little mouth could take that large cock. The thought of trying sent a twinge of desire through her tired body and she silently cursed it. Stop that. The sooner he fucked her, the sooner it would be over and he'd leave.

Willow prayed he kept his word.

"Open my pants."

Finding the buttons, she opened them one at a time, then pushed the fly aside. Without being told, Willow slipped her hand inside and lifted his cock out. It sprang hard and erect from the cloth prison, overflowing her little hand. It was thicker and longer than Spike's, but had the same, cold, hard yet soft feel to it. The tip was a lot thicker-- blunter. In her ignorance, Willow hadn't realized that they came in different shapes as well as lengths.

Angel's cock would not go smoothly up an ass. How had Buffy been able to handle that? For that matter, how had Spike?

If there was a God--which, at this point, Willow was beginning to doubt--Angel would want to fuck her straight. She thought she could handle that.

During her introspection, she hadn't realized that she had been stroking Angel's cock, until he groaned and jerked in her hand. "A natural..."

Not quite. Willow hoped that she was good enough fuck that he didn't care that she wasn't a virgin. They were down to crunch time.

Angel stepped out of his pants and knelt on the edge of the bed, urging Willow to move over, which she did, sliding her languid body to the center, settling her head on the mound of pillows. Angel lay down next to her on his side, shielding her from Spike's view. Gently he ran a finger over her face and around her parted lips.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself so far?"

Willow nodded slowly, her eyes flickering away from the intensity in his. "Yes." His finger moved down over her throat to circle a pert nipple and she drew in her breath. "Is it time?"

Angel smiled slightly in surprise at her apparent eagerness, then a rueful look crossed his face. "Yes, it's time. No more foreplay. If I take too much longer, Dru will come back and find us here...and what she would do to you would not be pretty."

Willow shivered at the lightly stated threat and forced her jumpy nerves to calm down.

Propped on one hand, Angel reached down and parted her white thighs, then moved between them. As he knelt over her, his cock throbbing in need, Willow looked up and raised her knees, rubbing them against his hips. His eyes widened. "You're really turned on."

Willow wondered at the surprise in his voice. He had made her come three times. Of course she was turned on. Giving him a mildly irritated look as her pussy began to pulse again, Willow wrapped her legs around his hips and reached up to caress his chest.

Angel leaned into her light touches and she ran her fingernails across his nipples, making him hiss.

"I really don't want Drusilla to do anything to me...so could you please fuck me?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Leaning down farther, Angel kissed her open mouth, rubbing his chest across her sensitive breasts. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, closing her eyes as she felt his cock push against her pussy.

"Ready?" he murmured against her lips.

Willow whimpered her answer as rekindled desire exploded into throbbing need deep inside her. She clutched him to her and buried her face against his neck. "NOW!"

Braced above her, Angel guided his cock in slowly, not wanting to hurt her, wanting her to come again...come in great pulsing waves around his so-hard-it-hurt cock. Easing farther in, he let his eyes go shut at the feel of her little heels drumming against his back.

Willow couldn't stand it. He was taking her like a virgin-- gently, tenderly, not wanting to hurt her. The suddenly intense lust that was pounding through her demanded swifter action.

She bit his neck, not doing enough damage, but causing him to groan in pleasure and thrust farther. Willow arched her hips and slid her hands down his back to grip his trembling ass. Digging her fingernails into his hard flesh, she jerked him down hard as her hips thrust up, burying his cock deep inside her.

Willow keened in pleasure and tightened her grip on his body. Angel had enough sense left to stare down in surprise at her flushed, trembling face.

"You...you're not a virgin," he yelled, indignant.

Opening her eyes, running her fingernails up his sides and arms, Willow licked her dry lips and whimpered. "Does it really matter at this moment, Angel? Just fuck me!" Another wave of pleasure hit and she bucked against him, demanding again in a harsh, lust-filled voice. "FUCK ME HARD."

Angel's mind was in shock, but his cock had a mind of its own. He began to thrust his hips in time with her movements, speeding up at a nearly exponential rate until he was pounding her into the mattress.

Willow held on tightly, babbling and pleading, saying words that Angel would have sworn had never crossed her mind. Her hands locked around his upper arms and she began to pant as their bodies slapped together--hers sweaty and trembling; his cold and hard.

As his hips continued to pump into her, Angel slid one hand between them to find her clit, determined to make her come again. He was disappointed that she hadn't been a virgin, but she was a damn good fuck. Making her reach a fourth orgasm, would just kill Buffy, regardless of Willow's lack of purity.

Whimpering as his fingers touched her sore, yet responsive nub of flesh, Willow opened her eyes and rolled her head to the side to look at Spike. In the intensity of her pleasure, she had almost forgotten him. He was still watching her intently, his eyes mostly focusing on her face which was beautiful twisted in desire.

Spike began to mouth words again and Willow blinked the sweat from her eyes as she tried to make them out. 'Come for me, luv...for me.'

Nodding, panting, Willow did as he asked. Her eyes locked on Spike, she surged against Angel's experienced fingers and screamed in pleasure.

As her body spasmed around his cock, Angel thrust hard and deep, nearly reaching the edge of her womb as he came in hard bursts. He grunted viciously and pounded into her a few more times as she pulsed against his fingers and throbbing cock.

Willow's scream dwindled to a sob as her exhausted body began to relax. Her legs and arms fell numbly away from Angel, releasing him. With a last groan, he drained his cock inside her, then pulled out and rolled onto his back.

It was over. She had survived. A small, sad smile crossed Willow's face. Angel had been a good lover...a vicious, violent, psychotic killer had made her come four times...but hadn't hurt her. There would be the inevitable bruises on her pale, tender-skinned body, but it could have been a lot worse.

"Damn girl, who taught you to fuck like that?"

Willow stiffened and opened her eyes to see Angel, mostly recovered, looming over her. Fuck...

A hint of menace crept into Angel's voice. "So, you weren't lying earlier when you claimed not to be a virgin. Who did it, Willow?"

"Umm..." Willow stared blankly up at him, her mind whirling.

Two of his fingers ran across her throat and she swallowed hard. "Who, Willow? And please don't tell me you gave it up to that bozo, Xander."

"No, no, not Xander," she said quickly. "It was nobody you'd know."

Angel smiled and Willow cringed at the murderous glint in his eyes. "Well, it's nobody anyone is going to know much longer, because I'm going to kill him."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Spike snapped from his wheelchair. Angel turned over and looked at his former protege. "Who the fuck cares who did her? Virginity is highly overrated."

Angel replied in a cold voice. "I LIKE being first."

"So, you were the first vampire to fuck her. With any luck, I'll be second. You know as well as I that once a woman's pussy tastes vampire cock, human males pale in comparison. Now she'll always compare every other male, vampire and human to you. You made the silly little thing come four times. Not many males can measure up to that."

Angel couldn't help but feel flattered and grinned. "Yes, I like that. YOU certainly won't live up to ME." Totally failing to see the fury cross Spike's face, Angel rose to his feet and began to pull on his clothes. "I should have just enough time to go see my little whore and spill the beans about Willow before I have to meet Drusilla." As he buttoned his shirt, he glanced back at Willow who lay as still and silent as a church mouse on the bed, then glanced at Spike who was watching her intently. "You'll make sure she gets home, right, my boy?"

"After I'm done with her," Spike replied in an even voice.

Angel clapped him on the shoulder, chuckling, in a good mood again. "Who knows? She fucks like a pro. Maybe she sucks dick like one, too." Grabbing his boots, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Willow opened her mouth to speak and Spike raised a finger to his lips, indicating that she should be quiet. Rolling over to the door he opened it and saw only the guard. "Make sure nothing disturbs me for an hour."

"Yes sir," the guard replied and Spike shut the door and rose from the chair. Turning back to Willow he gave her a relieved look.

As she sat up on the bed, the events of the recent hour overwhelmed Willow and her face crumpled. Great sobs burst from between her lips and she buried her tears in her hands.

Helplessly Spike watched her curl into a tight, shaking ball, then took hesitant steps over to the bed. Carefully he sat and drew her stiff body into his arms, gently running his hands over her, trying to calm her. "Shh, it's okay, Willow. Everything will be okay. It's over, all over..." he murmured, repeating the words again and again.

Finally his voice penetrated the images screaming in her mind and Willow began to relax, still trembling, her eyes and throat sore from crying. Her arms circled his strong shoulders and she slumped against him, worn out from doing everything she could to survive.

"You were very brave, luv," he whispered in her ear, then just held her in comfortable silence, rocking her slightly as she clung to him.

*****

Buffy stood in the middle of her bedroom, wearing only a pair of micro bikini pants, bent over at the waist, brushing her wet hair. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her hips and a hard pelvis thrust against her nylon covered bottom. Gasping in shock, her first instinct was to stand up, but a hand in the middle of her back shoved her back down.

"You stay in this submissive position, slut," Angel growled.

Buffy closed her eyes in fear and sorrow and bit back a moan as she felt his hard cock pressing against her. She had known she'd pay for yelling out Spike's name. She just hadn't figured it would be so soon. Giles really needed to find a spell to reverse the invitation to her house. Three times in as many weeks she had been awakened in the middle of the night by Angel's cock thrusting in her cunt.

"Mommy dearest gone?"

Buffy answered truthfully, knowing it wouldn't make any difference to him. "Yes."

"Good, then you can scream all you want," he threatened and shoved her forward onto the bed, her legs from mid thigh down hanging over the end. Buffy buried her face in the tangled covers, wondering what he was planning, but afraid to ask. She wondered if he was finally going to kill her...

The crack of his leather belt across her buttocks made her wince and kick her legs in reaction to the surprising pain. "Have you ever been beaten, my love?" he asked in a deceptively pleasant voice.

"No," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Good. I'm tired of not being the first." The belt cracked again, across her thighs and Buffy bit back a moan, wondering what the Hell he was talking about. A half dozen more vicious blows fell and Buffy couldn't contain her cries of pain as she writhed, her bottom burning and jerking under each slash of the supple leather. "Take your panties off and stick your ass in the air," he ordered.

Trembling, Buffy did as he asked, moaning as she peeled the sweat-dampened nylon over her sore bottom. Hesitantly she raised herself to her knees, keeping her head on the mattress.

"Spread your legs." Slowly Buffy obeyed and was rewarded with a gentle hand caressing her bruised skin.

Then the belt hit her again and she arched her back, sobbing in surprise. Tears leaked from her wide-open eyes, dampening the blanket beneath her head.

The belt trailed over her bottom then down her back as Angel brought up a new subject. His lighthearted tone of voice didn't fool Buffy "So, you fantasize about Spike."

Huh? Fantasize...Buffy caught on quickly. He must have been to see Spike and Spike told him it was only fantasizing. She caught herself from breathing a sigh of relief. Another blow and Buffy gasped for air. "Yes."

"And how long has this been going on?" Angel asked, no longer hiding the menace in his voice.

Buffy gasped again, her body trembling in pain. "Just tonight." Angel hit her again, four more quick, slashing blows that left her buttocks quivering as she cried. "Please, Angel..." she begged before she could stop herself.

"That's right, bitch. Angel." His hands closed over her throbbing ass cheeks and Buffy moaned deep in her throat. "If I ever even suspect you are thinking about another man...the freedom I've allowed you is over. You'll spend the rest of your existence chained to my bed, my fucktoy until I decide to kill you. The moment you think of another man while I'm fucking you, your LIFE as a human being will end."

Buffy's natural instinct was to yell something like 'you don't own me', but thankfully she wasn't that stupid. Wincing at the sound of a zipper being opened, she knew what was coming next.

Digging her fingers harder into the blankets and gritting her teeth still didn't prepare her for his cock slamming inside her...or the fact that she was so wet he went in like a knife through butter.

"You are such a whore, Buffy Summers," Angel chuckled as he thrust hard and fast into her wet, clinging pussy, smashing his pelvis against her sore ass. "MY whore."

Buffy moaned at the combination of pain in her bottom and pleasure in her pussy and found herself thrusting back against him. She was so hot, so hungry. The pain he gave her was as much a stimulant as the pleasure. Somehow, they were becoming one and the same...

Suddenly Angel pulled out of her and shoved her down onto her stomach. Moaning, unsatisfied, Buffy squirmed, then gasped as his finger slipped in her anus. The pleasure of his finger probing her was replaced by fear as she felt his thick, throbbing cock stretching the puckered ring of flesh.

"No, please, Angel, not without lube," she begged, knowing this was going to hurt much worse than the beating. She could barely take him with plenty of lubrication.

Angel leaned over her and bit her ear, then whispered. "Oh, there will plenty of lube...when I tear you."

Buffy cringed and turned her head trying to look at him. "You've won, you've won, Angel. You don't need to do that," she pleaded.

Angel scoffed and pushed his hips forward, stretching her farther and causing her to whimper. "Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart," he replied in dark playfulness. "A little beating on a Slayer's ass--it's probably half healed already. A little fucking in a cunt so hot and wet...Where's the punishment in that, Buffy?"

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sorry doesn't count for shit," he growled and thrust down hard, burying his cock in her tender ass.

Buffy cried out and pressed down, trying to escape the painful invasion...and found the blanket rubbing against her twitching clit. Hot pleasure flowed through her loins, slightly easing the throbbing pain in her ass.

Angel thrust again and she let him drive her down into the bedding. The friction on her clit sent a shiver of pleasure through her even as she cried against the burning pain. Two more thrusts and she was sobbing into the bedding as he filled her ass, stretching her until she nearly tore, then he pulled free of her. Buffy sagged, shaking in a confusing mixture of pain, pleasure and humiliation. "Four--it's a special number. I wonder if Willow would like me to fuck her in the ass."

Willow? Buffy's brow furled in confusion, then she winced as Angel grabbed her legs and brought her crashing off the bed into a pile at his feet. Whimpering as her bottom touched the floor, she scrambled to her knees to find his rock hard cock pulsing in front of her face.

Her glazed, pain-filled eyes met his hard, angry ones and she flinched at his malevolent smile. "If I feel your teeth, you get it up your ass a dozen times. Understand?" Buffy nodded and Angel's hands tangled in her wet hair. "Open up, bitch." Obediently she opened her mouth and let him thrust his cock inside. Carefully she sucked with her lips and ran her tongue over him. He was so big, he naturally scraped across her teeth, but she knew he meant if she bit him.

As she sucked, her fingers caressed his heavy balls and the base of his cock. She knew he liked having her hands on him, giving him pleasure. Glancing up, she saw him watching her, eyes narrowed in pleasure and hate. Hands tightening in her hair, he pumped his cock in her mouth and partially down her throat. Buffy opened wide, forcing down the instinct to gag and licked hungrily.

With a long, deep growl, Angel came, spewing his seed down her throat. Buffy swallowed quickly, her nimble fingers pumping him into her mouth. This she could handle. This she liked too much for it to be punishment.

With a grunt of pleasure, Angel pulled his cock free, then rubbed it clean on her hair. Buffy lowered her eyes in humiliation and made a slight face at the throb of desire in her pussy. She had great doubts that he would be making her come tonight.

Damn, she wished she had gotten that dildo back from Willow...Willow, why had Angel mentioned her? Looking up, she watched him refasten his pants, then sit down comfortably in her chair. Buffy started to rise, but he motioned her to stay still.

"I like you on the floor at my feet."

Buffy's spirit returned and although she stayed kneeling on the floor, hissing slightly as her heels took the weight of her sore ass, she found her tongue. "You've had your fun. I've learned my lesson. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Soon enough, lover. First I have a little bedtime story for you."

"So, I'm guessing that making me come is out of the question?"

Angel just smirked at her. "You got fingers." Buffy sighed and he continued. "See, there was a little surprise awaiting me at the factory." He waited for her to look at him in expectation, then grinned. "Willow."

Buffy paled. Willow couldn't be that stupid to have gone to Spike. He wasn't worth it!

"Somehow Spike managed to capture her after she ran from me. Don't worry. We have no plans to kill her any time soon. Spike's probably fucking her as we speak." He paused again, his smile widening and sending a shiver of fear through Buffy. "But not before I got there first."

Confusion and disbelief hit her at the same time, but she managed to stammer out a coherent question. "What?"

"I've just come from fucking your best friend. Oh, look, I made a funny."

"No," Buffy moaned, shaking her head hard, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment in horror. "You're lying."

"Nope. She'll confirm it. She never could lie to you."

Buffy hissed and looked up at him, hatred in her eyes. "You bastard."

Angel made a tsking noise. "No need for name-calling. She had a better time than you've had."

Now Buffy was really confused, her mind whirling and beginning to pound in pain. "What?"

"Rape is too easy, babe. Making her come FOUR times, now, that took some work," he said in a voice full of satisfaction. "Oh yeah, that little red face all twisted in ecstasy as she came all over my cock...That's not something even an eternal vampire will forget any time soon." He grinned at the shock on Buffy's face.

Finally she managed to stammer something out. "You...you really fucked Willow?" Angel nodded. "Oh God...why?"

Angel shrugged. "Why not? Now this has been really fascinating, but I've got to meet Drusilla and I'm running late." He rose and headed for the window. "See you later." Swinging one leg over the sill, he looked back to where Buffy slumped on the floor, her shoulders trembling, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh, tell your little friend, that I WILL find out who took her virginity...and they'll both pay." With those final words, he disappeared into the night.

"Willow..."

*****

Finally calm, Willow glanced up at Spike and saw him watching her with gentle concern in his beautiful eyes. She gave him an embarrassed look and burrowed her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry I fell apart," she mumbled.

Closing his eyes in sadness, Spike bent his head and kissed her forehead, then her ear. "It was understandable, luv." He inwardly groaned at the inadequacy of his response. "Was it that horrible?" he hesitantly asked.

Slowly Willow shook her head. "I was scared at first...but it wasn't horrible...it was empty." Turning her head, she stared blankly across the room.

"Empty?"

Willow tried to explain. "He did it out of some kind of revenge against Buffy or one-up-manship against you or...I don't know, but it had nothing to do with me."

Spike was confused, as he usually was when women started talking like this. "But, it felt good, didn't it? You climaxed..."

Willow flushed. "Four times, yeah, I was there. But, it was a challenge to him, Spike. That was all it was." Her hand around his shoulder began idly to rub his back as she relaxed against him. "It was empty pleasure. I almost think I would have preferred him to...rape me."

"No, you wouldn't have," Spike replied with complete conviction.

"Probably not," she whispered in agreement. "Spike?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"I don't want to do it with him again."

Spike tightened his hold on her, suddenly frightened...of what, he didn't know. "And me?" He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the hand on his back stop rubbing.

"Do you...do you still want me?" Her voice cracked on the question as a strange, sudden fear swamped her. Maybe he thought she was a slut now...

"Always," Spike promised in a low, harsh voice.

"Even though Angel..." she began in a tight, soft voice.

Spike pulled back from her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, stunned that she blamed herself. "Don't think that. Don't ever think that."

Willow gave him a surprised look, then whimpered as his hands tightened painfully. Realizing he was hurting her, Spike released her quickly.

"I need to get you home."

Willow winced at the cold quality to his voice. They seemed to be talking at cross purposes. All it did was confuse her. She made a sad, whimpering sound and rubbed her shoulders. "I wanted to make love to you tonight."

He gave her a startled look and Willow realized what she had said. Suddenly, the enormity of their relationship crashed over her and she went white. "Oh God..."

"Willow..." Spike shook her again, gently this time as he was afraid she would pass out. "Willow, we need to talk about our relationship...but not now, not here. It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer."

Willow nodded slowly and let him dress her like a doll, her mind whirling in confusion and fear...and emotions she didn't recognize or want to deal with.

*****

Fifteen minutes later, Spike killed the engine on the motorcycle and Willow slipped off, looking at her house. She had wheeled Spike out of the factory, right past several vampires who had given him impressed looks, figuring he'd cowed her into submission. Once outside, they had stashed the chair and gotten the motorcycle out of the garage. All in silence.

Willow glanced back at Spike and saw him still sitting on the bike, looking at her. "We can talk here," she said more boldly than she felt.

Spike shook his head.

"We have a gazebo in the back. No one will see us. Please."

Dropping his eyes against her pleading, Spike finally nodded and swung his leg over the motorcycle. Willow took his hand and led him around the side of the house. In the back corner was a gazebo with latticed sides and cushioned benches around the inner walls. Fumbling slightly Willow lit a small lantern on a table.

"Your parents..."

"Their bedroom is on the front of the house at the other end from mine."

Spike slumped onto one of the benches and wasn't surprised when she sat next to him. Willow took a deep breath and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Spike. I'm very confused right now, but I do know one thing. I don't want to have sex with Angel again. I didn't like it. I didn't like the way he made me feel." She peeked up at him and saw total confusion on his face.

"Women always want Angel."

Willow was surprised at the bitterness in Spike's voice. "Why?" He gave her an exasperated look. "Take one look at him."

"Yeah, he's handsome, gorgeous really." Spike snorted and Willow continued gently. "But there's nothing human in him...at least, nothing nice. Yes, the sex was good, it was fantastic at times...but outside of the physical...there was nothing."

"And what do we share, Willow?" He looked down into her still innocent eyes and shook his head slightly. "I'm a demon, too."

"I don't care. Do you know why?"

Spike shook his head.

"Because you DON'T leave me feeling empty. I told you once that if I hadn't enjoyed our first time, there wouldn't have been a second. I'm still here, Spike."

"And look at the risks you're taking. He could have killed you tonight or turned you. You got off LUCKY."

Tears sprang up in Willow's eyes at his anguish. "I know. I know this is risky. I don't know where this is going or what kind of future we can possibly have." Angrily she brushed at the tears. "And you know what? Right now, I don't care. I just want to be with you. I want to feel you, your touch, your kiss. I want you inside me. I want you to cleanse me of him."

Spike was stunned by the trust he saw in her tear-filled eyes. He didn't deserve her trust. He didn't deserve her. He didn't seem to be able to convince her of that.

Sighing at his total lack of activity, Willow rose to her feet and began to strip off her clothes.

"Willow, stop that. You've had enough tonight." He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she tugged her pants down her legs.

Willow glowered at him and pulled away from his hand. "I'm a big girl. I think I can make those kind of decisions myself. You may be my lover, but you don't control me, Spike." She tossed her pants aside and shimmied out of panties, leaving her naked and glowing in the moonlight.

Spike stared at her. She was totally unconscious of her nudity, just standing and waiting. His cock, dormant throughout her ordeal with Angel, leapt to life, swelling painfully in his jeans. "You have to be sore," he protested, rather feebly.

Willow gave him a serious look and reached down to caress her face. "I'll survive. I'll survive what he did to me. Help me by making love to me." She didn't plead; she just asked in a sweet, soft voice that made Spike's dead heart want to pound

"Willow." He stopped, not knowing what to say, his body hard and ready for her.

"Spike...Whatever I call it, to me it's making love. I'm sorry. It's not just sex any more." Her voice breaking in a sob destroyed him and Spike jumped to his feet, pulling her into his embrace.

"It's alright, luv. We can call it that." As his hands held her tightly to him, Willow slumped, crying softly and not knowing why. Spike gently caressed her back and bottom and Willow felt a hot spark flare to life inside her pussy. Just a simple touch could make her want him.

"You have too many clothes on," she gasped out, tugging his shirttails from his jeans.

Spike chuckled and helped her unbutton the cotton shirt. "We'll just have to do something about that." As he stripped off his clothes, sending them flying around the gazebo, Willow glanced down at the rough wood floor, then the narrow benches and a frown crossed her face.

Naked, Spike saw the look on her face and caressed her cheek gently. "What is it?

Willow pointed to the floor. "Splinters." Then pointed to the benches. "Too narrow."

"No problem." Spike grinned and covered her lips with his. Willow responded hungrily, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. Feeling his erection pressing against her, she wriggled and cooed in pleasure.

Groaning, Spike slid his hand between their bodies and found her puffy clit, touching it gently. Willow hissed and jerked her hips back. "Sore?"

She nodded helplessly. "I thought I would have recovered by now." She gave him a little sad look as he removed his hand and slipped it around her bottom. "It's okay. I've come plenty tonight."

Spike kissed her tenderly, then whispered against her lips. "My lovers always come, sweetheart. Just you wait."

A shiver of anticipation ran through Willow and she moved her hands over his chest and around to his back as they kissed. One questing hand finally slipped between them and gently grasped his hard cock. It throbbed and jumped in her hand. "Has it been a week for you, too?"

"Willow...You're my only lover."

Amazed at how good that made her feel, Willow pumped his cock and delighted in his sharp gasp of pleasure.

"Luv, it's been a week. Unless you want me coming all over your hand, stop it."

Willow grinned and released him, gripping his hips and pressing their lower bodies together. "Then do it now, Spike. I'm ready." She ground slowly against him, sending fiery need shooting through him.

"You want me to make love to you with hardly any foreplay."

"Fuck me...you can call it that...I know what it really means." Willow smiled up at him and he shook his head in wonder, then kissed her hard.

Letting her up for air, he turned her around and urged her towards the wall. "Okay, luv. You asked for it. Bend over and grab the bench."

Lust surged through her at his words and, panting for breath, Willow did as he asked, making sure to wiggle her ass in the air. She was rewarded with a smack that made her wince at the erotic pain that flooded her. Raising her head so the blood didn't rush the wrong way, she bit her lip, waiting.

Spike watched her wiggling and felt his cock harden even more, if that was possible. One hand reached out to caress her ass where he'd hit her and she surged against it. His other hand urged her legs farther apart, then slid along her pussy, grateful to feel that she was sopping wet with desire.

"Spike," she hissed, bucking against his hand. "Fuck me."

Chuckling, Spike grabbed her hips, positioned himself and thrust his hungry cock all the way into her greedy channel. As her inner muscles clamped around him, sucking him in, his eyes fell shut and he began to pump.

Willow's moans of pleasure were music to his ears and he thrust hard and fast. A week had been way too long. Before tonight masturbation had been too risky, but now that Angel believed his cock was working, he could at least find release that way in between sessions with Willow...but it was no where near as good.

Thrusting back against him, Willow dug her fingers into the cushion and bit her lip. It felt so good to have him inside her. So right...She let out a cry of pleasure as his pelvis slapped hard against her trembling hips and she knew he was ready. "Come for me," she begged, echoing his mouthed words from earlier in the evening. "Fill me up, Spike," she wailed.

Grunting, Spike jerked her hips against him, lifting her onto her toes as he erupted inside her in hard bursts. As he came, she moaned and whimpered, twisting on his twitching cock.

As he pulled out of her, Willow started to rise on trembling legs, but Spike caught a hold of her and forced her to stand still. "Nope. Stay there." Dragging a cushion off a bench, he tossed it on the floor between her legs, then sat down, turning and sliding between her and the bench, facing her wet, red pussy. Tilting his head back, he found that her clit was right over his mouth.

Glancing down at him, Willow's arms began to shake as passion flowed hotly through her body. She was aching from need, on the edge of an orgasm.

Gently Spike steadied her jerking hips with one hand on her bottom, then slipped two fingers of his other hand into her pussy. Willow yelped, then bit her lip and surged against him. As he thrust his fingers in and out, he blew across her sore, erect clit, his mouth no more than half an inch away.

Gasping, Willow let her eyes close as the tension grew rapidly. She didn't know where he was finding breath, but it felt so damn good...so cold against her hot flesh.

It was hard for him, but Spike continued to force air across her throbbing clit, inflating lungs that didn't need inflating, just so he could bring her fulfillment.

The combination of his hard, churning fingers and the gentle puffs of air, sent the ecstasy snapping through her. Whining, letting her head drop, Willow shuddered and jerked around his fingers, coming hard. She wailed his name as the spasms made her whole body shake.

Spike grabbed her before she could fall, lowering her onto his lap and cradling her close. He watched the pleasure flow over her expressive face as she moaned, then bent and kissed her gently. "See. Told you you'd come."

Willow gave him a weak, tired smile and kissed his neck. Slowly, as her energy began to return, she sat up on his lap and brushed her lips across his. "I need you to do one more thing for me, Spike."

"Anything."

"Take me to Buffy's."

Willow walked ahead of Spike up the path to Buffy's front door. "Her mom's gone, as usual, so I can ring the doorbell." She glanced over her shoulder and saw him peering intently into the darkness of the front yard. "You don't have to walk me to the door."

"Yes, I do," Spike growled, still checking the bushes for a hint of movement.

"Angel..."

"If he's here, he's already seen that I can walk. I'll wait until you're safely inside...and you stay there until the sun comes up, got it?"

"Yes sir," Willow replied meekly, grinning in happiness at his need to protect her. She rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later the door was opened hesitantly, then wider as Buffy got a glimpse of her late night visitors. Wet from her second shower of the night, wearing only a terry cloth robe, Buffy grabbed Willow, hugging her tightly. "Thank God you're all right. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he hurt you, I swear."

Gently Willow disentangled herself from Buffy's panicky grasp. "I'm fine. Obviously Angel's been here..."

Buffy dropped her eyes and stared at her feet. "Yeah."

"So, you girls have a nice chat about Angelus the prick and I'll be going," Spike said, giving Willow a little push into the house.

Willow turned around and blew him a kiss as he retreated to the motorcycle at the curb. "Goodnight, Spike."

"G'night, luv."

Buffy tugged Willow into the house and closed and locked the door, then hugged her best friend again. She was crying and babbling. "I'm so sorry, so sorry this happened. Oh, God, you can't be all right. I know what he's capable of."

Gently Willow rubbed Buffy's back, holding her close as she cried. She herself was past tears...thanks to Spike. Finally Buffy's tears dried and with a hiccup, she took a step back, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"If I'd killed him..."

Willow interrupted. "As long as he lives, we can search for some way to restore his soul...and restore him to you."

Buffy just shook her head and walked into the living room to collapse on the couch. Willow sat down next to her, wincing slightly as she realized how sore she was. It was a delicious kind of soreness though.

"I saw that," Buffy said firmly. "You're not okay. The bastard hurt you, didn't he."

Willow reddened slightly and mumbled. "Buffy, I don't have your healing abilities. Two really good fuckings and five orgasms in a couple of hours will leave a normal girl pretty sore."

Buffy gave her a suspicious look. "Angel said four..."

Willow grinned. "Do you really think I'm going to let HIM be the last one inside me?"

"WILLOW!"

Willow began to giggle.

Buffy was amazed. "He really gave you pleasure?" Willow nodded. "Why?"

"Spike told him it would hurt you more."

Buffy snorted. "Angel's an idiot. If he...if he had raped you...I don't know what that would have done to me. I probably would have killed him."

"Well, he did believe I was a virgin, so he thought he was spoiling me or some shit like that. Boy was he surprised."

"He did mention that he would find out who did it and you'd both pay," Buffy cautioned.

"He does seem to be obsessed with being first." Willow glanced at Buffy and misinterpreted the troubled look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about what Angel having sex with me might do to you. I...I didn't mean to sleep with your boyfriend." Her voice dwindled away.

Buffy scowled. "Oh, please. YOU let me have sex with your significant other. That doesn't bother me at. I know very well he's fucking the loony toon."

Puzzled, Willow reached for one of Buffy's hand and felt the other girl trembling. "Something's bothering you." Then it hit her. "Oh, no. I didn't even think...Did Angel hurt you?"

Sighing, Buffy ran her free hand over her face and leaned back against the cushions, answering bitterly. "He punished me for fantasizing about Spike."

Willow gave her a curious look. "What did he do?"

Buffy arched an eyebrow at her best friend. "It wasn't pleasant," she began hesitantly.

"Can I make it better?"

"I don't know." Buffy rose to her feet and glanced down at Willow, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go up to my room. I know it sounds perverted, but I feel safer there."

Nodding, Willow let her best friend lead her up the stairs to her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that the bed was stripped to the mattress pad. The second was the cross nailed over the window.

Seeing her looking at the cross, Buffy explained. "I'm sick and tired of waking up with him on top of me." Willow nodded, then saw the belt on the floor. She had watched Angel put that on--one of Spike's to replace the one probably still laying in the cemetery. Hesitantly she picked it up.

"Did he tie you up again?"

Buffy shook her head and turned to the closet, pulling clean sheets out and beginning to make the bed. Willow dropped the belt and moved to help. As they smoothed a clean sheet over the bed, Buffy answered quietly. "He whipped me with it."

Willow couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. "Did he hurt you badly?"

Buffy shook her head and sat down on the freshly made bed, wincing slightly. "It hurt, but it's already healing. Still a little sore. I'm more...embarrassed."

"Please...why?" Willow asked, sitting across from her.

Turning to face Willow, Buffy tried to explain, reddening further. "I sort of enjoyed it."

Shaking her head, Willow smiled. "I already told you that I got off on Spike spanking me. You don't need to be embarrassed telling me."

"It was different Willow."

"How? Both were punishments, not just sexual diversions."

"You said Spike made you come." Willow nodded, curiosity on her face and Buffy dropped her eyes, her fingers tracing the floral pattern of the sheet. "For the first time...Angel left without making me come. He punished me by making me feel pleasure...then leaving me without release."

"I'm sorry," Willow whispered, patting Buffy's hand.

"He's a prick," Buffy snapped bitterly and pulled her hand away from Willow.

Willow just smiled and rose to her feet. "I had Spike bring me here for a couple of reasons. I need to make sure you were okay and explain that I was okay...but, I guess, I sort of figured that Angel wouldn't stop at telling you what he had done to me." Her smile turned into a cheshire cat grin, causing Buffy to narrow her eyes slightly in suspicion. "So, why don't you slip out of that robe and I'll see what I can do to make it better."

Looking at her friend in amazement, Buffy shook her head. "Will, I nearly blew it for you and Spike! Why would you want to help me?"

"Buffy, I don't blame you for fantasizing about Spike. Geez, I do it several times a day. We managed to convince Angel that you hadn't slept with Spike and that it wasn't Spike's fault if your mind wandered. Okay, so I got fucked by Angel. It didn't kill me. He was actually pretty damn good. And, yes, he was a prick to you, but I would think that most guys wouldn't too happy to know that the girl they're with is thinking about someone else."

While she talked, Willow undressed, dropping each article of clothing to the floor. Naked she crawled up to the top of the bed where she leaned back against the headboard. "I think we're pretty lucky to have come out of this night in as good a shape as we have, considering that the guys were involved with are demons."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh helplessly, then slipped off her robe and curled up next to her best friend. "You really amaze me."

"Just watch me." Turning onto her side, Willow began to place kisses on the finger-shaped bruises that were fading on the Slayer's neck, then trailed her lips down to the other girl's erect little nipples. Gently sucking on one, she slipped her hand between Buffy's parted thighs.

As she opened her thighs wider and lifted her hips for Willow's questing fingers, Buffy gently touched the nasty looking hickey on Willow's throat. She doubted Spike had done that. Leaning down, she brushed her lips across it, feeling the racing pulse beneath the skin.

It was so good to be touching someone warm.

"Do you want me to do you, too?" Buffy asked softly.

Raising her mouth from Buffy's breast, Willow shook her head a little sadly. "I don't think my pussy could stand it tonight." Buffy gasped and surged against Willow's fingers as she rolled them over the Slayer's sensitive clit. "This is for you."

"Remind me to return the favor sometime," Buffy whimpered as the hot tension inside her--left over from Angel's cock pounding away--quickened.

Grinning, Willow turned her attention to the other breast and she sucked hard on the nipple and surrounding skin, then nibbled her way down across Buffy's rippling stomach.

At the feel of a tongue swirling around her belly button, Buffy gasped and jerked, digging her hands into the bedding to hold on. Her clit was on fire from Willow's clever fingers dancing across it and her hands left the bedding to wrap in Willow's hair, pushing her head down.

Willow let the anxious Slayer push, then pulled free as she settled between Buffy's spread, trembling legs. Her friend's pussy was red and wet. Her clitoris was hard and extended, twitching each time Willow's fingers touched it. Teasingly, Willow began to run her tongue over the inside of Buffy's thighs and across her lower stomach.

Buffy groaned as the pleasure tightened. "Willow, stop teasing," she demanded.

Willow ignored her, sliding her hand down Buffy's slit, searching for the opening. Slowly she slid two fingers inside.

"Yes," the Slayer hissed, bucking her hips. "Fuck me."

Grinning, Willow thrust her fingers in three times, then withdrew them, sliding one down farther, running it across the girl's anus. Buffy winced and jerked.

"No."

Her brow furling in concern, Willow glanced up and saw the pain and despair on Buffy's face. Carefully she rolled her friend's hips up and saw the red, abraded entrance. Anger slammed through her, but she fought it down. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked gently.

Closing her eyes, Buffy shook her head and mumbled. "Humiliated."

"I'm sorry," Willow said and placed a feather-light kiss there. Buffy moaned and Willow slid her mouth up, catching the girl's clitoris between her lips and sucking hungrily.

The Slayer cried out and the tension inside her pussy exploded. Shaking and trembling under her best friend's eager mouth, Buffy thrashed her head and yelled again as satisfaction flooded through her.

Pleased, Willow lapped at Buffy's inner juices as her friend began to relax, then lifted her head and scooted back up beside her. There was a tiny throb in her own pussy, but she knew it would fade.

Buffy yawned and opened her eyes, smiling at Willow. "Thank you," she whispered, then kissed her best friend's mouth lovingly.

Willow returned the kiss and gently rubbed Buffy's shoulder. "You're welcome." Relaxing, Willow slid her leg along Buffy's and the two girls curled against each other. "I need to wake at dawn," Willow mumbled, half asleep.

Buffy reached for the clock and quickly set it. It was thanks to Giles that she knew the exact moment of sunrise and sunset every day. Replacing the clock and turning off the light, Buffy pulled a comforter over them both and closed her eyes.

End


End file.
